


Saving The Vulcan Species

by mymermaidstory



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, F/M, Fem!Kirk, Genderbending, Genderbent Kirk, M/M, Mpreg if you squint, Pon Farr, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymermaidstory/pseuds/mymermaidstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a routine planet evaluation, Kirk accidentally eats a special fruit native to the planet given to him by the species living there. This fruit, however, turns him female. As Spock and Bones try desperately to figure out a way to turn him back, Spock goes into Pon Farr in the middle of all this. </p><p>And of course, Kirk is the only one whom Spock shares a mental bond with.</p><p>Kirk and Spock engage in sexual intercourse due to Spock’s Pon Farr as well as their mutual attraction to each other…… But it was only after the fact that Kirk forgot that he hadn’t gotten his regulation birth control injection that month….. And inevitably, fem!kirk becomes pregnant with Spock’s child.</p><p>And this takes place in the JJ Abrams verse, so Vulcan has been destroyed and Spock will eventually seek Spock Prime for counsel. Bones ends up laughing for about an hour after finding out Kirk is pregnant. No matter how much Bones may want Kirk to get rid of the embryo, Kirk cant do it because he knows that Vulcans are now an endangered species and he couldnt risk it. </p><p>And the crew of the Enterprise plays the famous game of “How long can we go without telling Spock that Kirk is pregnant"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Fruit

"Optimal orbit achieved, Captain." Sulu spoke from his station, pressing numerous buttons to maintain their place. Jim nodded as he stood up to go to the transporter room. This was a usual routine evaluation of a Starfleet regulated planet as well as the opportunity to see one of the most beautiful sunsets ever described by Starfleet. On the way to the transporter room, Spock started walking alongside Jim.

"Hello Mr. Spock, any news about this planet?" Jim asked normally, but couldn't help but notice the subtle difference in the way Spock had parted his hair. The Vulcan looked down at his PADD and began to read off a list.

"Planet Alphomega. Class M planet with technology similar to that of late 20th century Earth. Lifeforms worship a female deity whom they believe ate the fruit of a sacred tree, producing their entire planet and being from her soul." Spock explained and Jim attempted to listen but was obviously distracted by his First Officer. Walking into the transporter room, Scotty was waiting there to beam down Kirk, Spock, Bones, and a few red shirts.

"Energize."

The crew landed on the planet safely, looking around to ensure that everyone made it to the planet's surface. They had landed in a particularly forested area, trees surrounding them on all sides.

"Readings Mr. Spock?" 

"Environment is stable, all readings of lifeforms seem to be coming from the northeast." Spock stated much like a Vulcan and Jim nodded in response, motioning for the crew to follow as he walked into the woods to try and find some form of civilization. However, it wasn't long before they found a group of natives, bowing down and mumbling an ancient language to a very curvy and twisted purple tree. Of course, it was just like Bones to make a noise and startle the group. A woman with ankle length neon orange hair turned around and screamed when she noticed the crew of the Enterprise. Two large men with purple hair shot straight up, guns pointed at the men while everyone else continued bowing to the tree. 

"State your business!" The larger of the males grumbled, pointing his gun at Jim.

"We come in peace. We are the crew of the Starship Enterprise, here on a routine evaluation on Starfleet command." Jim explained and the smaller male's eyes widened, putting his gun away.

"You are from Starfleet? I am sorry for the misunderstanding." He said awkwardly. "I am Jaroen and this is my brother Gargemol." Jaroen then gestured to the rest of the group. "You have interrupted our daily worshipping of the goddess Farfuess." Jaroen said looking at Captain Kirk. Then Gargemol stepped in front of his brother. "Would you care to join us in worship?" He offered to the crew. 

"Captain, I would highly advise against this. Alphomega tradition involves feeding newcomers a special-"

"Aw, lighten up Mr. Spock. These people seem fairly reasonable and calm natured. Why don't we indulge them for a moment?" Jim laughed and nodded to Gargemol who took him into the crowd of people. Bones looked at Spock a bit worried.

"I don't like where this is headed, Spock." Bones muttered crossing his arms nervously as he watched his friend and Captain partake in an odd ritual. Gargemol took Kirk through the crowd and placed him at the base of the curvy purple tree. Then, yelling into the bowing crowd in an alien language, two gorgeous women walked up to Jim. One of the women had long blue hair down to her waist and sparkling green eyes, the other had neon pink hair down to her thighs and piercing purple eyes. Gargemol then turned to the crowd and spoke in the alien language again, causing everyone to sit up and cheer. The women standing around Kirk then plucked a beautiful yellow fruit from the tree above him. 

"This is the fruit of Farfuess. She is the mother and creator of all life. To you the newcomer, we welcome thee and insist that you take the essence of Farfuess." The woman with blue hair spoke with a voice like silk, handing Kirk the yellow fruit. The crowd was going crazy with excitement as Jim held the cooky looking fruit. It was neon yellow with specks of pink all over it. It looked like a combination of an Earth apple and a special Vulcan flower that Spock once brought onboard. The woman with pink hair knelt down to Jim and cocked her head.

"Please... eat Farfuess's Essence." She insisted and Jim shrugged.

"What the hell." And with that, he bit a large chunk out of the fruit and the entire crowd practically screamed as they began chanting in the strange language. The fruit was extremely bitter and sour, as if Jim had just bitten into a lemon. But then there was a very pleasant aftertaste that reminded him of a glorious candy he once received from a man in the Alpha Centauri system. He took one more bite into the fruit before the woman with pink hair took it away from him and Gargemol helped him to his feet.

"You are now one with the Jenovian Tribe. You and your crew are welcome back any time you wish." Gargemol smiled, placing his large muscular hand on Jim's shoulder. Jim nodded and waved goodbye before returning to his crew. 

"See.. Told you they were peaceful." Jim smirked proudly but his smile faded when he saw Spock pinching the bridge of his nose annoyed.

"Captain, that fruit was Farfuess's Essence. According to my research, Farfuess's Essence has a gender altering chemical inside of it."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that anyone who is foolish enough to take a bite out of it in the ritual you just performed will become the opposite-" Spock didn't get to finish what he was saying because Jim passed out right then and there. Spock managed to catch him in time before he hit the ground. Bones immediately beamed the crew back up and got Jim in the sickbay as fast as possible.

* * *

Jim finally awoke in Sickbay with Bones watching over him. 

"Oh my god... Bones how long was I-" Jim immediately stopped. Something was wrong.... Something was VERY wrong. His voice was about ten times higher in pitch than normal and he felt like there was a large weight on his chest that wasn't there before... And his pants were definitely not as tight as before. 

"Jim, I'm gonna need you to stay calm ok? This will come as a bit of a shock." Bones tried to tell him but Jim was already freaking out. He looked over himself, raising his hands, only to find feminine hands with manicured nails. And it got even worse when those hands reached to his chest, finding two large masses that were not their before.

"SOMEONE GIVE ME A MIRROR!" He screamed and Nurse Chapel complied. Jim's hands shook furiously when he realized that looking into the mirror..... He had become female. 

This was the only time James T. Kirk could remember that he screamed so loud and for so long that he passed out.


	2. In Which Jim Fondles His New Boobs

It took nearly three hours as well as Bones slapping her across the face for Jim to wake up after her blood curdling scream. Even then, she didn't believe all of this was happening. Sitting on the bed in sickbay with her head in her hands, she tried to stay calm.... But was obviously failing because of how hard she was hyperventilating.

"Jim, honestly, if you don't calm down, you're gonna pass out again!" Bones practically yelled at her and she glared at him. 

"Bones, you better find a way to fix this. I can't stay like this forever! I don't wanna be a woman, goddammit!" Jim shouted, clutching her hands in her long blonde hair. Bones couldn't help but laugh because female Jim was so adorable when she was angry. 

"I got Spock working on figuring out how to get you back to normal Jim. Trust me, we'll figure this out somehow." Bones said, trying to hold back his hysterical laughter, but was nearly knocked off his feet when Jim pinned him to the wall, her large breasts smushed against Bones's chest.

"You better figure it out or so help me I'll never let you go on shore leave again." Jim growled, blowing a puff of air upwards to get her hair out of her face. It was then that Spock placed his hand on Jim's shoulder, immediately causing him to relax. Jim turned around and met the glorious eyes of the Vulcan staring back at her. She didn't know whether it was the fact that she was now female or the fact that she was pissed off beyond belief, but Spock looked more handsome than he ever had before.

"Captain, while you were unconscious, I beamed down to the planet's surface and interrogated the Jenovian tribe about the fruit you consumed. Unfortunately, they said that there was no current antidote because everyone on the planet is Genderfluid and accept any gender they become after eating Farfuess's Essence. Until we figure out the chemical composition of the fruit, you will remain female. I am sorry, Captain." Spock said in his calm monotone voice that seemed to be somewhat soothing to Jim... Until she heard the fact that there was no cure and an antidote was yet to be found.

Next thing she knew she was staring at the ceiling of sickbay once again.

* * *

"Jesus, how do you women deal with these things!?" Jim exclaimed, trying to fit into her Starfleet uniform, which was now almost two sizes too tight because of her new 36 DD breasts.

"We deal with them just like you deal with that dick of yours Jim, now calm down, I'll get you a new uniform." Uhura rolled her eyes, even though she was somewhat jealous of her Captain's new chest. Uhura herself was only a 34 B and she never imagined her Captain being that..... well endowed. Leaving Jim's quarters to go get her a new uniform, Jim stared into the mirror, admiring her new female self. 

"Hey there beautiful.. Is your dad a cop cuz you got  _fine_ written all over you." Jim winked at herself, trying out pickup lines on her female self. She was kinda enjoying this because now she could use these cheesy pickup lines without getting smacked.... And then her attention drew to her chest. Jim raised her slender hands and cupped her own breasts, laughing at how squishy they were.  _  
_

"Damn..." Jim laughed, moving her boobs up and down.... But of course, she  _had_ to be playing with them when Uhura came back in with a new uniform. The Lieutenant screamed in horror, dropping the uniform and covering her eyes.

"FOR GODS SAKE JIM, GIRLS DON'T PLAY WITH THEIR OWN BOOBS!" Uhura shouted at her, using the hand that wasn't covering her eyes to toss her the uniform.

"Hey! I'm sorry, but you didn't tell me how amazing these really were, ok?" Jim rolled her eyes, taking the uniform and putting it on as Uhura slowly crept out of her quarters, now scarred for life.

 


	3. Beautiful Captain On The Bridge

When Jim entered the bridge for the first time as a female, the entire crew stopped what they were doing and stared. Jim was gorgeous, and no one on the entire Enterprise could deny that fact. Not even the fabulously gay crewmember that worked down in Engineering. Jim's hair was no longer short and scruffy. Her hair now flowed long and wavy down her back, the blonde strands reaching to her 24 inch waist. Her eyes were a gleaming blue that Bones almost got lost in once or twice. Her body had no visible flaws on her beautiful tan skin that anyone could see outside of her Starfleet regulation dress. And clearly, even though the dress Uhura brought for her was much more comfortable than her previous shirt, it was still a bit tight and revealed a slight amount of her cleavage if she leaned down the right way.

Sitting down in the Captain's Chair, Jim looked out onto the screen, planet Alphomega clear in front of her eyes. Everyone was still gawking at her in the most obvious of ways and Spock had to speak loudly in order to snap everyone out of their trance. 

"Mr. Spock, before my little incident yesterday, did we manage to take the readings of the planet that were necessary to complete the evaluation?" Jim asked, crossing her legs.

"Unfortunately no Captain. We left before we got that chance." Spock replied calmly, clasping his hands behind his back. God, all Jim could think about were how many ways she could get those hands all over her body. Especially since she was one of the few onboard that knew how sensitive Vulcan hands were. 

"Send down a landing party to get those readings Mr. Spock." Jim nodded at her First Officer and Spock left the bridge. Jim let out a quiet sigh as a new wave of feelings washed over her. Something that she certainly hadn't experienced while she was male. She couldn't exactly tell what those feelings were, but in there, she could definitely pick up hints of lust and attraction.

* * *

Thankfully, it didn't take long for the landing party to return (thankfully unchanged) to the ship. Normally, Jim and the rest of the Enterprise crew would've left the planet's orbit by now. However, Jim managed to file a report to Starfleet (with Spock's help of course) that allowed them to remain in orbit of planet Alphomega for as long as they needed due to Jim's new condition.

Bones had been part of the landing party and was currently standing in sickbay with Chekov at his side. It had been known for months that Chekov and Bones were a thing, and if anyone even tried to harm or flirt with Chekov, they would get Bones's foot up their ass. Bones had gotten Chekov to help him out with examining the fruit that Jim consumed in order to try and find an antidote.

"Leonard, vhat if ve newer find an antidote for ze Keptin?" Chekov asked, looking up at his lover a bit worried. Bones quirked an eyebrow and laughed.

"Pasha, I wouldn't worry too much. After all, I did take a few years of plant chemistry at the Academy so I think I can figure out atleast some form of temporary antidote that can be given in monthly shots if necessary." Bones said with a smile, cutting open the yellow fruit and looking on the inside. Chekov's eyes went wide at the fruit. It was neon pink on one side and neon blue on the other side and both sides were glowing.

"Leonard, I think zat ze Keptin must've bitten into ze pink side! Didn't Meester Spock say ze Jenowians vere ok vith vhatever sex the fruit turned them into? Vhat if ve fed him ze blue side instead of ze pink side?" Chekov said hopefully, smiling brightly at Bones. Bones sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't think it's gonna be that simple, Pasha. Alien fruit can be a lot more complex that just two different colored sides. Plus, I'm still unsure if this thing is poisonous after its been cut into. I'm gonna need to run more tests." Bones said a bit sadly, not even knowing what to do at this point.

* * *

It was now that Jim realized why all of those women slapped him whenever he tried to pick them up. That was the eight crew member who tried a cheesy pickup line on her that day. All she really needed right now was her quarters, a good beer, and a long nap. However, while she was on her way to her quarters, a loud scream followed by a crash attracted her attention. Jim ran to the scene of the sound and found a red shirt trying to get up off the floor in the hallway with Spock standing over them with a fire in his eyes. Jim had never in all his years seen Spock act like this. Vulcans were supposed to be in control of their emotions. They were supposed to never show any emotion towards anything even if provoked. And yet.... it seemed as if Spock was now  _feeling!_

"Spock!" Jim shouted and Spock whipped his head towards his captain. That was the first time Jim was ever truly afraid of Spock. The way the Vulcan looked at her, with such anger and frustration, it shot a feeling of pure terror and fear through Jim's frail body. Spock's fists were clenched tightly at his sides as he stormed back into his quarters, the door locking immeditately. Jim ran to the red shirt, kneeling down next to him.

"For gods sake man, what did you do to get Spock to actually show some emotion?!" Jim asked the red shirt who was still cowering underneath her.

"I-i-i didn't do anything! I just went in his quarters to ask him to sign off on a new addition to the engineering system and..... and he just lost his mind and threw me out of his quarters!" The red shirt stuttered as Nurse Chapel ran down the hallway and spotted Jim and the red shirt. 

"Nurse Chapel, help this man to the Sickbay, tell Bones I'll be there in a little bit." Jim commanded and Nurse Chapel complied, helping the red shirt to the sickbay. Jim stood there in a mess of confusion. Spock had never shown any outburst of emotion other than when Jim provoked him about his mother and when Jim died in the radiation chamber after the incident with Khan. It was at this point that Jim felt like a little talk with Spock Prime was in order.


	4. Spock Prime and Pon Farr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe the M rating may change to Explicit in the next chapter or so.... 
> 
> YOUNGER READERS BE WARNED IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SEX!

Jim forced everyone to clear the bridge, locking the doors until she told the computer to do otherwise. Entering in a few coordinates, she sent out a wave to Spock Prime, the only one who may have some knowledge on why Spock was acting this way. It only took a moment before the face of the older Spock appeared on the screen, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hello..... Jim?" He asked a bit confused, quirking an eyebrow at Jim's new female form.

"Yes Spock, it's me. Long story short, I ate a funky fruit on an alien planet and Bones is trying to find an antidote to turn me back to normal. But that's beside the point. I really need your help. See, Spock's kinda gone crazy." Jim put a hand on her hip as she watched the other.

"Crazy? What are his symptoms?"

"Well, for starters, he threw a crewmember out of his quarters for no reason at all, he locked himself in his quarters and hasn't come out for nearly three days, and any time I try to communicate with him he just tells me to go away." Jim told Spock Prime, a look of worry on her beautiful features. "I just... I just want to know if that ever happened to you?" Spock Prime let out a sigh, looking downwards somewhat sadly.

"Jim, how long has it been that the Enterprise has been on her voyage?"

"I think it's coming up on three years now, why?" Spock then let out an even louder sigh.

"Jim, Spock is undergoing an event called Pon Farr. It occurs with every Vulcan about every seven years. Because Vulcans are trained to be unemotional and non intimate with each other, biology causes us to go through a mating process every seven years, which is known as Pon Farr. It causes loss of control, emotional outbursts, and a raging blood fever that lasts during the entire event." Spock Prime tried to explain and Jim's jaw dropped.

"So... what you're saying is... That Spock needs to have sex and thats why he's losing his mind?" Jim's eyes widened, trying hard to supress a laugh. Spock Prime nodded.

"That'd be putting it very simply, but yes. During Pon Farr, if a Vulcan is off planet, he or she needs to return to the place where they were born in order to mate with their chosen partner. However, because Vulcan is now destroyed and Spock's chosen partner T'Pring is dead, this situation is now very dangerous. The blood fever that comes along with Pon Farr is extremely dangerous. It courses through the Vulcan at an impressive speed and if the Vulcan does not mate with someone they share an empathic or mental bond with, the blood fever will kill them."

Jim's eyes were wide and her mouth was completely open. If she was understanding Spock Prime correctly, if Spock didn't have sex with someone he shared a bond with, he would die. Jim bit her lip hard, looking into the calm brown eyes of Spock Prime.

"You were mated to the Jim Kirk of your world, correct?" Jim said carefully and Spock Prime nodded sadly. Vulcans had a much longer life span that humans, so no matter what, Spock would always outlive Kirk.

"Yes.. And Jim was the one who always helped me through Pon Farr when I experienced it. Unless Spock has any other bondmates aboard the Enterprise, I believe you are the only one who can help him through this." Spock Prime said seriously, and Jim could see the prickles of tears sparkling at the corners of Spock Prime's eyes. Jim sighed loudly, running a hand through her long blond hair.

"I really do appreciate your help Spock. I will try and talk to him." Jim said quietly and Spock nodded, giving her the classic live long and prosper Vulcan hand symbol before Jim ended the wave. Jim sat back down in the chair, thinking hard about what she was about to do. There was no doubt that she was attracted to Spock, in both her male and female forms, but she didn't know if Spock returned her affections. Taking in a deep breath and standing up confidently, Jim unlocked the doors to the bridge and walked her cute little butt to Spock's quarters.


	5. The Blood Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT! SMUT ALERT! SMUT ALERT!
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT AND SEX, IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED, I WOULD RECOMMEND SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER

Jim could feel her heart beating in her ears as she walked nervously to Spock's quarters. If Spock treated her like that red shirt he had thrown out of his room earlier, then she might just had to let him die from this. From what Spock Prime told her, it was either this, or let Spock die, and Jim wouldn't risk that. Standing in front of the Vulcan's quarters, Jim adjusted her dress nervously before knocking. 

"Spock... can I come in please?" Jim asked in a sweet voice, trying to be as calm and collected as possible. She heard the Vulcan sigh a bit before opening the door to his quarters. Jim stepped inside and the door closed behind her. What she saw was definitely not expected. Spock was sitting on his bed wearing nothing but a velvety blue robe, his hair all in a mess, and his eyes ablaze as he was attempting to meditate.

"What is it you want Captain?" Spock growled at her, his breathing heavy as he was trying to keep his composure. Jim swallowed dryly before walking over to her First Officer.

"I just waved Spock Prime. He told me all about what is going on with you." Jim said calmly, sitting down next to Spock on the bed. Clearly he had been trying very hard to stay calm because his entire body was visibly shaking, "Spock, is there anyone else on the ship who can help you with this besides me?" Jim asked quietly, tucking a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. Spock's brown eyes glanced over to Jim and his breath hitched in his throat. There she was, his beautiful captain basically offering herself to him in his time of need and Spock was sitting there like an abused puppy, unwilling to say anything.  _I am in control of my emotions. I am in control of my emotions!_ Spock kept repeating in his head, trying hard to keep his pulse rate down as Jim's cleavage was staring him dead in the face.

"No Captain... I believe there is no one else since the bond I had with Nyota ended months ago." Spock managed to squeak, his voice trembling, "If my counterpart has informed you on my condition, then you do know the consequences of what would happen if I didn't engage in sexual intercourse?" Spock asked, turning to his captain. Jim nodded, scooting closer to Spock on his bed.

"Spock, I am willing to help you. But you have to tell me one thing..." Jim reached forward and grabbed Spock's shaking hand, "After this whole Pon Farr thing is over, would your opinion of me change?" She asked weakly, locking eyes with him, golden brown meeting pure blue. Spock's pupils immediately dialated then because Vulcan's are touch telepaths.... and in that short moment, he received all of the emotions and true feelings Jim had for him. Spock didn't even give Jim an answer before he lept forward, smashing their lips together. Their teeth clashed together in one hot, passionate kiss as Spock released all of his pent up emotions, all of his previously held back feelings for his captain in that one moment. Spock pushed Jim down onto the bed, his hands entangled in Jim's now long hair. It was only when they released each other to breathe that Jim's bubbly laugh erupted.

"Damn Spock, who taught you how to kiss like that?" Jim laughed and Spock looked up as if to answer and Jim shook her head, "No no, don't speak, it was a rhetorical question." Jim rolled her eyes but they quickly shot back open when Spock's long hands slipped under her regulation dress, roaming over the expanse of skin that lay underneath. He practically tore the dress off her, leaving Jim bare to the possessive Vulcan atop her. Every time Spock touched her skin, Jim let out a little moan because when Spock Prime said blood  _fever,_ he wasn't kidding. Spock felt like he had just jumped into a volcano he was so hot. Spock's eyes went to Jim's large breasts and Jim nodded, letting the Vulcan touch wherever he wanted. And when those long fingers pinched her nipples, Jim let out a loud cry of ecstacy.

"Holy shit! mrrff..." Jim muttered, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle the lewd moans that were coming from her mouth. It was only then that she realized that she was naked as the day she was born and Spock was fully clothed. "Y-y-you know Spock, this would work a lot better if you were naked too!" Jim joked but Spock complied, and that split second where Spock's hands left her were the longest seconds of her life. Jim couldn't help but let out a long drawn out moan when she saw the Vulcan's gorgeously trimmed body. She was about to run her hands down his abs when Spock started sucking on her overly sensitive breasts. Jim screamed, not even covering her mouth at that point, as she gripped his black hair, urging him on. The wet throbbing heat between her legs was now painfully apparant when Spock ground himself into her aching need. Jim wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back up for a breathtaking kiss. Her right arm then reached down to grab Spock's long cock. The Vulcan let out a groan that caused another wave of wetness between Jim's thighs as she rubbed back and forth.

"J-jim... oh _please_ Jim, let me in.." Spock's voice was wrecked when he spoke and Jim nodded furiously, wrapping her legs around the man's waist and kissed his neck as he finally and slowly pushed himself inside her throbbing heat. The noise that ripped from Jim's throat was one of pure need and love and ecstacy as the Vulcan pushed in deeper and harder. However, just before Spock was fully seated inside her, a strong twinge of pain shot through her lower area. It was only then that the figured out that Spock had just taken her female virginity. Spock must've sensed the pain and didn't move, allowing Jim to finally get accustomed to his size.

" _Now Spock... MOVE!"_ Jim growled loudly and the First Officer could not deny a direct command. He thrust inside the woman hard and forcefully and Jim let out another loud cry. He was being so loud that most likely, anyone who passed by Spock's quarters would be able to hear her, but she truly didn't care. All she wanted was the beautiful man on top of her. Spock pulled her close to him, Jim burying her head in Spock's neck as he thrust at a punishing pace. The heat radiating the man was causing Jim to break out into a sweat and he loved it, their pheromones mixing in the air and all Spock could smell was Jim... Jim and Jim alone. Spock then reached down in between them and pressed on the swollen nub between Jim's thighs, causing him to squeal in surprise and ecstacy.

"Oh god Spock, do that again!" She screamed and Spock began furiously rubbing at her clit in time with his thrusts and Jim knew she couldn't last much longer. The coil that wound itself tight in her belly threatened to come apart, but she wanted to come with Spock and only Spock. "S-spock, I-i can't!" Was all she could manage to mutter and Spock understood. In that moment he took his free hand and placed his fingers on the mind meld points, threading their minds into one. Jim couldn't take it anymore. The combination of what Spock was doing to her physically and mentally practically destroyed her. Her body immediately tensed hard as she came furiously, her entire body pulling Spock deep inside her as her womb contracted to keep him there. All of the sensations that Spock saw within Jim's mind as she came caused him to lose control as well. 

"JIM!" Spock cried out loudly, coming hard inside Jim, his seed shooting deep within the woman. And just when Jim thought everything was over, it clearly wasn't. Right as Spock came, Jim felt his cock expanding in size inside of her, causing her to cry out again, experiencing her second orgasm in a row.

"Jesus christ Spock, what is that?!" Jim shouted in surprise, Spock immediately knowing what she was referring to.

"It-It is a evolutionary advantage all male Vulcans have. At the moment of orgasm, the base of our genatalia swells to a large size and creates a knot, locking the two partners in....  _FUCK!!"_ Spock screamed again as his body trembled, another shot of boiling hot cum flowing deep inside Jim, "Locking the two partners together for a time being as to increase chances of conception." Spock explained, even though his voice was completely destroyed and both of them were breathing as if they had just ran a marathon.

"How long will we be stuck together?" Jim asked, her hand resting on Spock's angular face.

"About two hours, Captain."

"Good lord Spock, we just had sex and you  _still_ call me Captain in bed?"


	6. You've GOT to be kidding me!

Jim was happy that she helped Spock out with his little Pon Farr problem. After all, Spock was a much better lover than he looked and she definitely loved the way he looked at her when they had sex. The blood fever that Spock went through, however, was a bit longer than Jim had expected. So in the course of 48 hours, Jim had lost count of how many times she had orgasmed by Spock's hand. But one thing was for certain, no one was ever going to compare to Spock in the lovemaking department ever again.

Bones and Chekov had been working on finding an antidote for nearly five weeks with no results. It seemed that the chemical composition of the fruit was definitely more complex than anyone ever imagined. Even Sulu, who had his own alien plant garden in one of the rooms of the ship, couldn't help with figuring out an antidote. Jim was going to have to grin and bear it with being a female. However, there was one part of being a female that Jim did not expect.... and Spock had a very large part to play with that area. 

The first signs of it came when Jim had been looking over a few readings coming off the planet they were orbiting. It had been just like any other normal day... except for the fact that Jim felt like she was about to die. Her stomach was all in knots and she was very lightheaded. The words in front of her got very dizzy and she didn't even have time to say anything before she fainted right on the bridge. Uhura was the first one to see that Jim had collapsed. Immediately, she called Bones to get Jim to the sickbay, as well as trying to keep all of the crew members calm on the bridge.

Bones had no idea what would've caused Jim to faint, for they hadn't gone back onto the planet in nearly three weeks. When Jim's eyes finally opened, she shoved Bones away. "Watch out.." Was all she could say before she vomited the entire contents of her stomach in a trash can next to her bed. Bones's eyes widened with surprise as he reached for his scanner, going over Jim's pale and trembling body.

"Oh god Bones... I don't think I've ever felt like this. Fuuuckk I feel like my stomach is on fire, dammit Bones, make it stop!" Jim shouted, curling into the fetal position on the bed. Bones sighed, continuing to run his scanner over her.

"Calm down Jim, just take deep breaths. So far I'm not picking up anythi-" Bones immediately stopped when his scanner hovered over Jim's stomach. He couldn't believe his eyes at what the scanner showed. "Jim, I need you to lay on your back." He demanded and Jim complied, her face a shade of green as she fought back a terrible wave of nausea. Bones placed the scanner on her lower abdomen, his eyes widening even more if possible.

"Nurse Chapel, come over here." He called her over and she stood next to him. "Look at this. Please tell me you're not seeing what I'm seeing." Bones said nervously and Nurse Chapel looked at the scanner, her eyes widening as well. 

"Oh my god... Bones, how... how is this possible?" She asked worried and Jim's head perked up.

"What?! What's possible?! What's wrong with me Bones?!" Jim demanded, swallowing hard as she tried to get her vision to focus. Bones looked at Nurse Chapel in pure horror and shock. Bones then pulled out an extension to his scanner and lifted Jim's dress, placing the cold scanner on her lower abdomen.

And then the sound of a heartbet echoed throughout the sickbay.. And it was certainly too fast to be Jim's or she would be dead. Jim sat straight up, her face going completely pale as she looked at Bones.

"Bones.... what is that?!" Jim screamed and Bones looked up at her in shock.

"Jim.... you're pregnant."

* * *

"WHAT?!?!!!" Jim screamed, her blue eyes wide with fury as she wanted to strangle Bones for lying to her. "BONES DONT YOU DARE LIE TO ME!!!" Jim shouted at the Medical Officer who shook his head.

"Jim, I'm not lying. Look." Bones turned his scanner around and showed it to Jim. On the small screen was a small dark patch with a spec of green pumping throughout the dark spot. "That is your baby, Jim." Bones said seriously and Jim looked downward at her stomach. 

"No... no no no no. That's not possible! All Starfleet officers are required to have a monthly birth control shot! I got mine this month...... Or.... wait, was that last month that I did?" Jim questioned to herself before Bones took the scanner off her and Jim put her head in her hands. "Oh god.... Oh god.... OH GOD!!" Jim cried out, not even holding back anymore, and stinging tears fell from her eyes. Jim sobbed into her hands for a good five minutes before Bones put his hand on her shoulder.

"Jim, do you even know who the father is?" 

"Yeah.... it's Spock." And then the room went completely quiet. Jim looked upwards through tear stained eyes and cocked her head. Bones's face was bright red. And then he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he could barely even breathe. Bones was laughing so hard that he fell to his knees, banging on the bed with his fist while he was laughing.

"WHAT'S SO GODDAMN FUNNY BONES?!" Jim shouted, standing up and Bones stood up as well, tears coming from his eyes.

"Oh my lord Jim. So you're telling me.... That somehow... That robot managed to get it up and put a bun in your oven?" Bones said smirking wildly, "I-I'm sorry... I need a minute." And then he went back to laughing hysterically. Nurse Chapel rolled her eyes. Jim then grabbed a glass of water and threw it on Bones, causing him to stop laughing immediately.

"Seriously Bones, this isn't funny! What the fuck am I supposed to do!?" Jim demanded, glaring at Bones who was giving her an equally nasty look.

"If you want my opinion,"  _You bitch,_ Bones thought to himself, "I would just get rid of it before it becomes a problem." Bones spat as he dried himself off with a towel. Jim's eyes narrowed, for she knew what Bones meant by get rid of it. On the one hand, that was an extremely likely option. After all, Jim had no idea how to take care of a baby, let alone a 1/4 Vulcan baby. But on the other hand, Vulcan was completely destroyed and they were currently an endangered species. Jim couldn't just do that. Jim took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"No. I cant do that to Spock. Vulcans are an endangered species, and even a 1/4 Vulcan baby is still a Vulcan. I have no other choice but to keep it." Jim stated confidently, "But please... please do me one thing. Don't tell Spock. This is the LAST thing he needs on his mind right now. I'll find out a way to tell him at some point."

And with that, Jim left the sickbay and walked back to her quarters. The moment the door closed, she broke down sobbing and collapsed on her bed in an emotional heap.


	7. In Which the Rest of the Crew Finds Out (Except Spock)

Jim knew that Bones wasn't one to keep his mouth shut. Especially when she knew that Chekov loved to ask Bones questions right after sex, so he was bound to let the news spill at some point. It was only a week and a half after she found out that she was pregnant that the rest of the crew were looking at her strangely. It was Chekov who first dropped the bomb.

"Keptin Kirk, Keptin Kirk!" Chekov called to her, bouncing down the hallway walking next to her.

"Yes Mr. Chekov, what is it?" Chekov was beaming by this point, his smile incredible, reaching ear to ear.

"Vhat are you going to name the little ребенок?" The Ensign giggled, his eyes glancing down at the Captain's stomach. Jim's eyes immediately went wide when she realized what Chekov was talking about.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Jim demanded, her voice rough.

"Leonard told me a few days ago! Vas I not supposed to know?" Chekov asked nervously, starting to back up.

"No! I was going to tell everyone when I was ready. Just, please Chekov.. Don't tell anyone else!" Jim pleaded with the little Russian, but Chekov laughed awkwardly.

"Vell, see... I kinda already told Uhura, Scotty, and Sulu... But I couldn't find Meester Spock so he doesn't know." Chekov explained and Jim ran a hand through her hair annoyed. Jim stormed off, now even more terrified than ever because she didn't exactly know who would tell anyone else about her pregnancy. But she couldn't tell Spock. Not yet anyway. 

Walking onto the bridge, Jim sat in her chair gazing out at the vastness of open space. They had left orbit about a week ago once Bones and Chekov had finally found the base for an antidote. Now they were currently waiting out in space for another assignment by Starfleet. Sighing to herself, Jim tried to calm down, preying to god no one had told Spock. It seemed like no one had yet, for Spock was still as oblivious as ever. It was then that Uhura turned around and spoke up.

"Captain, I'm receiving a distress call from a planet that's not too far from here. Some form of rioting by the locals has become out of Starfleet control and they're requesting backup from any local ships." Uhura explained and Jim nodded.

"Alright, lets see what we can do. Sulu, is the ship ready for warp?" 

"Yes Captain."

"Enagage warp Mr. Sulu." Jim ordered and very quickly the ship was in warp, on their way to handle whatever mess was going on that the Starfleet base on the planet couldn't handle by itself.

* * *

When the ship came out of warp and was now orbiting the planet Hodoka, Jim stood up to start making a landing party. However, just as she was about to head to the transporter room, Bones stopped her.

"Jim, we've never tested out the transporter on a pregnant woman before. I don't really think you going down there would be a good idea." Bones whispered in her ear and Jim groaned, glaring at Bones.

"I would agree with you on that point normally... But that was before I found out that you blabbed my secret to Chekov who in turn told the rest of the entire crew!!" Jim whispered angrily, tossing her hands up annoyed.

"Hey, Chekov is the one who pegs me with questions right after sex and I'm sleepy so I don't know what I'm saying! Dammit Jim, calm down before you give yourself preeclampsia." Bones mumbled, "You stay here, I'll go down and deal with this alright?" Bones protested and Jim reluctantly agreed, for she knew that arguing with Bones was futile. Bones nodded and left, grabbing Chekov and a few red shirts before beaming down to the planet's surface, leaving Jim and Spock alone in the transport room.

"Captain, it is unlike you to choose to stay onboard for such a mission. Is there anything wrong?" Spock asked, putting his hands behind his back in his typical fashion. The hair on the back of Jim's neck stood up in fear. She couldn't tell Spock just yet. She needed time.

"What? No, everything is fine. I'm just a bit tired is all, Mr. Spock. No need to be worried." Jim reassured him, lying through her teeth. Luckily, Spock didn't detect any lies and Jim was able to leave the transporter room. Jim just had to figure this whole thing out. While Bones and the other members of the crew were handling the problem going on down on Hodoka, Jim went into the Sickbay, locking herself into a private room. Lifting her dress carefully, she glanced into a mirror, her stomach still currently flat except for a slight swell near the base of her abdomen. Grabbing a scanner from a cabinet, Jim placed it onto the swell, activating the scanner to see inside of her.

On the screen was the small dark spot with glowing green light pumping through it. Clearly, the baby had its father's green blood. It was too small to tell the sex yet, but based on what Jim could see and the amount of time it had been since Spock's Pon Farr, she could guess the baby was about seven or eight weeks old. No matter how awkward and shocking the situation may have been, Jim couldn't help but smile. 

From what Jim knew about Vulcan biology, a typical Vulcan pregnancy only lasted about five human months, unlike a typical human pregnancy lasting nine. Jim was uncertain as to how long it would be before she would start really showing and how long it would be before she had to tell Spock, but one thing was for sure.... She was going to love this baby, whether Bones could find the antidote or not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ребенок - baby


	8. In Which Spock Finds Out By Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR GIVING KUDOS AND COMMENTING. HONESTLY, I NEVER THOUGHT THIS IDEA WOULD BE SO POPULAR!!  
> But thanks a lot to SteamPunk'93 for their suggestion because I agree, using Spock's mothers records would be a good idea! 
> 
> Hope you nerds enjoy this chapter, more to come!

Spock was normally very attentive when it came to the actions and illnesses of his fellow crewmembers. He actually liked taking an interest in what was going on with others, despite what most people thought. However, lately he had felt as if his skills at figuring out what was wrong with people were getting a bit off due to the fact that every time he asked Jim if anything was wrong or unusual, the woman would just reply that nothing was out of the ordinary. Spock usually trusted his Captain, not willing to go against her orders very often. But it was at this moment in time that Spock felt the need to figure out the problem with Jim (besides the fact that he was currently female).

For the last few days of that week, Spock had been going over the strange symptoms he had been observing in his Captain.

"Spock's Log: Stardate 8501.73. Over the course of a few weeks, I have been observing some odd symptoms in our newly female Captain. Besides the obvious change in physical appearance, outwardly she seems to be normal, except for a slight amount of weight gain that I haven't mentioned to her. As for her mental state, she has refused to be beamed down onto any of our landing party missions, every time claiming that she was either too tired or having some form of slight human ailment. Her emotions have also been fluctuating as of late. Helmsman Sulu asked her if the external dampener had been checked in a while and she almost burst out crying. And, on an even more fascinating matter, Captain Kirk's interactions with me have been rather tense. I've noticed that whenever I walk into a room, her body visibly stiffens and her breathing rate increases early 0.03 percent. I have asked Dr. McCoy if he has noticed anything unusual in the Captain's examinations and he has reported nothing out of the ordinary as well. But I have also noticed that whenever I bring up Captain Kirk to Dr. McCoy, he gives me an awkward smirk and usually ends our conversations quite quickly, proceeding to laugh hysterically when he believes I am not around."

Spock ended his log on Jim's strange behavior just at the point when he heard her slamming the door behind her. Jim and Spock's quarters were right next to one another and often times Spock had to leave his quarters because he did not enjoy hearing the things that Jim would say out loud. His sensitive Vulcan hearing was both an advantage and a burden. However, on this night, it seemed to be an advantage. Spock walked close to the wall, listening carefully as Jim began to mutter on about things that so far seemed meaningless. After listening to the woman drone on for about five minutes, Spock almost gave up on listening and went back to meditating.... until he heard two small words that were much quieter than anything else Jim had been saying.

" _Spock's baby..."_

 _  
_Spock stiffened immediately upon hearing those words. Spock shook his head, as if to fling out those shocking words from his sensitive ears. He wanted to tell himself that he had just heard wrong, that Jim's voice had been muffled through the thick wall. But that theory was clearly false since Spock had heard every single other word of Jim's self-conversation clear as if she had been standing in the room with him. In addition, Vulcans could not lie... even to themselves. Spock now had no choice but to confront Jim about what he had heard. Knocking on the door to Jim's quarters, he heard the woman take in a sharp breath, as if in surprise, before shouting, "C'mon in!" The door to Jim's room opened and Spock let himself inside.

Unfortunately, at that moment in time, Jim had been in a state of undressing, getting ready for bed. When Spock walked in, she was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. The Vulcan kept his composure but swallowed roughly, but his eyes were now quickly drawn to the soft swell of Jim's stomach that had certainly not been there before. "Captain, are you alright? I could hear you practically yelling at yourself from my quarters." Spock said nervously, his eyes never leaving that slightly obvious bulge of her stomach. Jim straightened up, noticing where Spock's eyes were and turned around, grabbing her bathrobe from the bed.

"I'm fine Spock, really. I just needed to vent is all, you weren't meant to hear that." Jim said hurredly, taking out her ponytail holder and letting her blonde hair flow freely. Spock stepped closer, his hands clasped firmly behind his back.

"Captain, I believe we both know that is not the truth. While I had not intended to hear your conversation, I could not help but overhear two small words that you spoke." Spock noticed Jim's breathing and persperation rate begin to increase. 

"W-what two words do you mean, Spock?" Jim asked, her words beginning to fumble over one another out of nerves. Spock stepped closer, so that now he could touch her without any effort if he wished to.

"Spock's," His right hand reached forward and slipped underneath her robe, touching the swell of her abdomen that had drawn his attention the first moment that he walked inside, "Baby." The Vulcan finished his sentence as he locked eyes with the woman before him, watching as those beautiful pools of blue filled with tears. Vulcans were touch telepaths, and the moment that his hand touched her stomach, he understood. He understood everything..... And this  _certainly_ explained the odd symptoms Jim had been expressing over the past few weeks. His mind touched the tiny infant's mind, not yet even fully developed, the fetus's racing pulse beating under his fingertips.

"I'm sorry..." Jim breathed, the tears slipping out, "I'm so sorry."

"When were you planning on telling me?" Spock demanded, his jaw locked tight in an attempt to control the emotions that threatened to show themselves.

"I-I knew I had to tell you at some point, b-but I was scared Spock. All of these changes and then you went into Pon Farr, and I forgot to get my birth control shot this month, and I don't even know Spock. At one point, I was even considering not telling you! I just... I just dont know what to do." Jim whispered, her voice trembling as Spock's hand still rested on her stomach. She looked away from her beloved Vulcan, trying to wipe away her tears in an attempt to try and get away.

"Jim..." Spock finally whispered, taking his free hand and put it under her chin, "If I could be showing emotion right now, it wouldn't be anger or regret... It would be a combination of surprise and joy. There's no need for you to be so terrified." Spock tried to reassure her, locking their eyes and wiping her tears from her beautiful face. "You are my T'hy'la Jim. With most of my species gone after the destruction of my planet, this is more of a positive than it is a negative. I will protect you, Jim. That I can promise." Spock murmured carefully, leaning down and kissing the beautiful Captain sweetly.


	9. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKLHGFDSDFGHJKBV WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OMG. I NEVER THOUGHT THIS STORY WOULD GET SO POPULAR SO FAST!!
> 
> And by the way, thank you guys for telling me about the 1/4 Vulcan thingy. I'm fucking horrible at math and I don't even understand fractions most of the time.
> 
> BUT ANYWAY, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, GIVING KUDOS, AND COMMENTS! KEEP THEM COMING!

**12 Weeks**

**  
**"Ok Spock.... please explain to me how exactly you managed to get it up in the first place? Because, honestly, I would _love_ to hear that story!" Bones laughed, rolling his eyes at the Vulcan who stood next to Jim, his hands clasped behind his back seeming his normal emotionless self. Clearly he wasn't amused by Bones's incessent joking about how Spock managed to get Jim pregnant. Spock narrowed his eyes, practically glaring at Bones.

"I shall tell you about that at some other point, Doctor. Now, I don't think it the time." Spock said plainly, still watching Bones with a fire. The Doctor shook his head before looking over at Jim. Surprisingly, pregnancy suited her well. Her eyes shone with a beautiful sparkle that had not been there before, and it seemed as if she did not want to leave Spock's side since he found out. But even now, the Vulcan seemed to have no opinion besides a professional one on the matter.

"Look boys, we can talk about whatever we want later, but right now I kinda wanna know how long I'm gonna be like this!" Jim demanded, pointing to her stomach, which as now slightly obvious under her clothing. Bones rolled his eyes again before pulling out his scanner. 

"Based on the size of the fetus and how long its been since this robot managed to have sex, you're about twelve weeks in. But my question is how long the pregnancy is actually going to last?" Bones raised his question, placing the scanner on Jim's abdomen.

"Doctor, a typical Vulcan pregnancy lasts five Earth months. However, that is when both the parents are Vulcan. Since I am only half Vulcan and Jim is human, give or take a few weeks, my best calculations suggest this lasting about seven Earth months for the fetus to be fully formed." Spock said in his normal somewhat robotic tone. Jim's eyes widened.

"Woah woah woah! Are you saying that I'm gonna be stuck like this for seven months? Well that's just fucking great!" Jim exclaimed, falling back onto the bed annoyed.

"Well, to be honest Captain, you wouldn't have been in this mess if you had remembered to get your regulation birth control injection." Spock reminded her and the look she gave him was equal to a death stare.

"Oh fuck off, Spock. If you hadn't have gone into Pon Farr while I was still like this I wouldn't have had to have sex with you!" Jim spat back, putting her hands on her face, "Oh my god, get that thing off me Bones!" She yelled at the doctor who removed the scanner. 

"Irritability... Another symptom of early pregnancy." Bones retorted and looked at the screen on the scanner. Spock walked up beside Bones and looked at the small screen.

"That's it Doctor?" Spock asked somewhat tenetively, pointing at the small dark spot that looked very vaugely like a human being.

"Yeah, that's it. The thing's got green blood like you, ya crazy hobgoblin." Bones muttered and yet was somewhat intrigued at how much attention Spock was giving to the unborn child.

"Vulcan genetics are dominant when merged with other species, so I can assume that the child will also have pointed ears as well." Spock murmured mostly to himself but Jim shot up.

"Oh seriously?! I don't want my child to be some emotionless, pointy-eared bastard too!" Jim cried out and Spock turned around.

"Technically, the child is a bastard whichever way you look at it. A bastard child is defined as any child born outside of marriage. And since we are not married, Captain, this child is by definition, a bastard." Spock pointed out, receiving an eye roll from Jim, "And the child doesn't have to be emotionless like me. I was trained to repress my emotions. We can choose whether or not we want to have our child learn the same teachings as her ancestors." At that very moment, Bones spun around, a great look of confusion on his face.

"Back up Spock. You just said  _her_ ancestors. It's too early to tell the sex of the child yet." Bones tried to explain but Spock quirked an eyebrow.

"Vulcans are touch telepaths, doctor, so when I made contact with the child a few weeks ago and found out about Jim's pregnancy, I also identified the sex of the child as being a female." Spock claimed, his eyebrow still quirked and what looked like a smirk tugged at his lips. Jim looked down at her slightly bulging abdomen and smiled, a light laugh escaping her.

"Well that will certainly be interesting, seeing you with a daughter Spock. Especially since it is also my daughter as well." Jim winked at him, standing up and wrapping her arms around Spock's neck. "Even though you can be incredibly irritating and a huge pain in the ass, you are also the smartest most gorgeous man I've ever met." Jim moved one of her hands down and grabbed Spock's hand, placing it on her stomach, "As well as the father of our daughter." Jim kissed Spock lightly and after that, a light smile crossed the Vulcan's face.

"Fascinating." Jim cocked her head in confusion.

"What?"

"She likes the sound of your voice, Captain." Spock said, his voice barely at a whisper and Jim realized what he was talking about.

"Spock... can you... can you  _hear_ her?!" Jim's blue eyes went wide.

"Yes. She doesn't exactly talk, but I can translate roughly what she means by the frequency and pattern of her brainwaves." Spock's large hand spread out over Jim's abdomen, "Based on the way her brainwaves respond positively to the sound of your voice, Jim, I can come to the logical conclusion that upon hearing your voice, it produces a pleasing and soothing effect to our daughter." Spock murmured, his smile now visible to both Jim and Bones.

"Like you said Spock, that is certainly  _fascinating."_


	10. What Now, Mr Spock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE BE ANGST IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> MUAHAHAAAAAA

**18 Weeks**

**  
**"Set Warp factor 2, Mr. Chekov." Jim spoke up, sitting in the captain's chair rather awkwardly now that she was clearly showing. The Russian nodded and did as he was told, working with Sulu and going into warp. The next planet they had on their coordinates was a small planet on the very edge of the Milky Way Galaxy called Tiberius 12. It was a habitable planet used by Starfleet as both a refueling and radio base, as well as a refugee camp for those who remained from the destruction of Vulcan and the very few Romulans who escaped Nero's ship. The Enterprise was stopping there for supplies but also because some of the remaining Vulcan doctors were on this planet... and one Vulcan in particular Spock wanted to see.... His father Sarek. Once the Enterprise was in optimal orbit, Bones was finally going to allow Jim to beam down, to see if there were any after-effects from the beaming on Spock and Jim's daughter. Spock, Jim, Bones, Chekov, and a few red shirts rounded up in the transportation room and Scotty's eyes went wide.

"Ya can't be serious, lettin Jim go daun there in this state?" Scotty protested, stepping up to Bones nervously.

"I think she'll be fine Scotty. Besides, if anything does happen, I'll be there as well as many other Starfleet medical officers." Bones reassured him and Jim laughed.

"Damn Scotty, I wouldn't have pinned you as someone who actually cared about kids." Jim smirked, running a hand through her hair as she adjusted her dress over her bump. Scotty mumbled something to himself angrily before reluctantly stepping behind the transporter control panel.

"Energize." Jim commanded and Scotty sighed.

"Ay sir." And in a flash, they all landed on the surface of Tiberius 12. Everyone's eyes immediately fled to Jim who's eyes were on her stomach. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Relax guys, I'm fine and she's fine. C'mon, we need to finish the mission, we can't get all sappy and overprotective just yet." Jim muttered. After all, even though she was pregnant, she was still the captain. And a captain's first duty is to her crew. Spock stayed close to Jim's side as the landing party walked to the Starfleet base of Tiberius 12, being greeted by a familiar face. If Spock had been a normal person, he would've ran up and hugged his father like Jim would've. But of course, Spock and Sarek were both two cold Vulcans who could care less about emotions and more about Logic.

"Hello father." Spock greeted in his classic monotone voice. Sarek turned at the sound of his son's voice and Jim could've sworn she saw a slight smile cross the Vulcan ambassador's face.

"Spock. It has been a long time, my son. It seems you and your crew are -" Sarek stopped when his eyes fell upon female Jim, a very pregnant female jim. "Spock, may I inquire as to who this young woman is?" He asked, gesturing to Jim. Spock's eyebrow raised as he turned.

"Father this is Captain Kirk. An incident on planet Alphomega left the Captain female until we could find an antidote, which the results are still inconclusive." Spock was clearly being vauge and trying to avoid the point in which Sarek did not want to bring up. "Unfortunately, while in the midst of all this, I went into Pon Farr. As you know, Vulcan and T'pring were both destroyed. And there was no one else onboard whom I shared such a mental bond with other than Jim." Spock took in a deep breath, "At the moment, Jim is currently pregnant with my child." Spock finally got to the point and Sarek's face dropped. Jim couldn't tell if any emotions were seeping through, but it seemed as if Sarek was in the middle of deciding a huge decision that no one else could make.

"How far along is she?" Sarek asked in the same monotonous tone as his son, except for the fact that Jim noticed his voice was slightly quivering.

"18 weeks according to my scans." Bones chimed in and Sarek looked at Spock so seriously it was as if there was no one else on the planet but them.

"This was the only logical thing for you to do Spock, so I understand your decision." Sarek stated but Spock shook his head.

"Father, it wasn't just logical or because of a biological process that caused this to occur, but it was also in part due to an emotion that you once told me was the reason you married my mother. You claimed it was called love." Spock said with a voice so pure and so honest, Jim's jaw actually dropped. And it was in that very moment that for the first time, Sarek actually gave a genuine smile.

"You have done well my son. Your mother would've been proud to hear you say that." Sarek said gently, resting his hand on Spock's shoulder.

* * *

However, unaware to anyone on the Starfleet base, there was one person who had been listening to the entire conversation Spock had been having with Sarek. It was one small Romulan who had managed to escape Nero's ship a few moments before it was sucked into the black hole. He was called Bruchcon and had been Nero's leading officer and close friend. He had been there with Nero, watching in horror as Romulan was destroyed and was there to help build Nero's army to defeat Spock and the Enterprise. Bruchcon had made a promise to Nero that no matter what, he would make Spock's life a pure living hell. And if that meant killing everyone he ever loved, so be it. 

And the most interesting fact was that Nero's wife had been pregnant at the time when Romulan was destroyed, and upon hearing that now Spock was to have a child, Bruchcon knew that his promise could be fufilled. Bruchcon had been assigned by members of Starfleet to work as a translator for most of the remaining Vulcans who didn't speak english, so most people were used to seeing him around. So it was no issue when Bruchcon just so happened to crash into Jim when she was on her way to ask Bones a quick question. Bruchcon looked down at the smaller woman in yellow and smiled.

"Hello there." He murmured and Jim swallowed.

"Hi. Sorry about crashing into you. I can't really see much with this belly jutting out in front of me." She laughed awkwardly and Bruchcon took her hand.

"No no my dear, it was my fault. I am Bruchcon, Romulan translator for the Starfleet base here on Tiberius 12." What Jim didn't know was that while Bruchcon was sweet talking her, he slipped a lock-on point into her sleeve. 

"Yeah, nice to meet you Bruchcon. I'm Captain James T. Kirk, pleasure to meet you." She nodded before pushing past him, "I shall hopefully see you later." Jim nodded and waved goodbye to the Romulan. Bruchcon smiled to himself, so proud of what he had done.

What was also unaware to anyone else on the planet was that Bruchcon had found his way back to this universe's planet Romulan, which was still intact, and got himself a small vessel and a very small crew. Walking into a small closet, Bruchcon pulled out his communicator and quickly spoke in hushed Romulan, "One to beam up Zalexi. I believe my promise to Nero will now be complete." The Romulan he spoke to grumbled back before he disconnected and quickly ran out to see what would happen. Jim had been standing by Spock and Sarek, discussing what Spock's mother Amanda had been like, when Jim began to feel a little strange.

And that was the moment when a glowing light surrounded her and she beamed up to the Romulan ship. 

Spock's eyes went wide as the entire base pretty much froze. Time seemed to stop since everyone heard her disappear, for she screamed "SPOCK!" right before beaming away. 

"No...." Spock whispered, his hand resting in the air in which Jim once stood. He had no idea where she went or if she was even alive anymore, but one thing was for sure, he was now currently failing at keeping his emotions in check.


	11. I've Been Emotionally Compromised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF THE ANGSSSTTTTTTTT
> 
> CONTINUES TO LAUGH MANIACALLY

Jim's eyes widened immensely when she realized she was no longer on the surface of Tiberius 12. Instead, her blue eyes looked around to discover that she had in fact been teleported to a horrifying looking spaceship. A spaceship that looked eerily similar to that of Nero's. Jim's heart began to race and she felt her daughter seem to pick up on her quickening heartbeat, for she gave a sharp kick to her abdomen. Jim pressed a hand to where she felt her daughter, for this was the first time Jim actually felt movement. She could swear tears were prickling in the corners of her eyes, for she wished Spock could be here to feel their daughters first movements, but now she had to find her way out.

"Well well... it seems Captain James T. Kirk has found herself in the clutches of the Romulans once more." A voice echoed throughout the ship and Jim turned, coming face to face with Bruchcon, the Romulan whom she had met on the surface of Tiberius 12. Jim's eyes widened and she backed up, only finding herself trapped against a wall. 

"No... No you son of a bitch, put me back on the planet's surface!!" Jim screamed and Bruchcon just laughed. The Romulan stepped closer and Jim reached for her phaser, only to realize it was no longer on her body.

"Looking for this?" Bruchcon raised Jim's phaser in his hand and smirked, "Trust me, there's no way you're going back any time soon." He stepped even closer, his hand pointing to Jim's swollen belly, "Atleast, not with that putrid being inside you, you're not." Bruchcon growled and Jim looked up at the Romulan horrified.

"Spock will come after me you know! If you touch me or my daughter, Spock will come and murder you!" Jim shouted the tears now spilling over from her eyes. Bruchcon laughed darkly again and slapped Jim hard across the face.

"Oh I'm counting on it.." And with that, he pinched Jim's nerve, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"Spock, its going to be alright, we'll find her!" Bones tried to speak to the Vulcan, who was clearly not having any interest in listening whatsoever. His face was starting to turn a dark shade of green in anger, pacing back and forth on the planet's surface.

"How sure are you doctor that you can find her!? Someone on this planet beamed her up, for she did not just disappear. She had been locked onto and beamed up onto someone's ship!" Spock shouted, his hands clenched tightly into fists. Sarek put his strong hand on his sons shoulder, causing Spock to stop pacing.

"Spock, does any part of Jim's uniform have a tracking device? Such as her phaser or her communicator?" Sarek suggested and Spock looked up at his father. It was clear he had been crying, for his eyes were a light shade of green from irritation and tears.

"There is a tracker on her communicator. Bones, contact Lieutenant Uhura, tell her to lock onto the Captain's communicator. Use it to find her, NOW!" Spock shouted and Bones did as he was told, getting Uhura to start looking for Jim. Bones had never seen Spock this emotionally compromised, not even when Jim died. Somehow, in a weird complicated way, losing Jim and Spock's unborn child was much more heartbreaking that just watching Jim die.

* * *

Jim's blue eyes fluttered open and she found herself strapped to a cold metal table, with two large metal bands keeping her strapped down. However, her shirt had been lifted, revealing her large swollen abdomen to whomever was in the room. A pair of tall, muscular Romulans stood beside her; one was holding what looked to be a knife, the other had Jim's phaser. Bruchcon was standing at the foot of the bed. Jim squirmed wildly, trying to get her hands free, but to no avail. The one with the knife stepped closer and Jim felt her daughter move again, as if she were trying to get away from that Romulan with the knife.

"Do you know what my name means in Romulan, Captain?" Bruchcon asked condesendingly, beginning to circle the bed in which Jim was trapped, "It means traitor when translated into your horrifying language called English. I find that name rather fitting at this point, because no one would expect me to do something like this. So I honestly doubt you will leave here with that abomination still inside you." Bruchcon rolled his eyes, muttering something in Romulan to the muscular man with the knife. Jim's eyes widened and her pupils dialated.

"No... no no PLEASE NO! DON'T HURT MY BABY PLEASE LEAVE HER!! NO!" Jim screamed at the top of her lungs. And just at the moment when the knife barely touched her skin, the sound of the transporter beaming someone onto the ship echoed off the metal.

"JIM!?" The sound of Spock's voice caused Jim to cry harder.

"SPOCK! HURRY! THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE-" The other Romulan with the phaser covered Jim's mouth so she could not scream.

"Mr. Spock! Quite the hero type aren't you?!" Bruchcon shouted loudly and the echoing sound of footsteps came running into the room where Jim and her daughter were trapped.

"JIM!" Spock screamed when he entered the room but Bruchcon held the knife once more over Jim's abdomen. Spock stopped, his fist clenched tight as he glanced back and forth between Bruchcon and Jim. 

"Now now, Mr. Spock. All I am doing is fulfilling an old promise to a dead friend. You may remember his name.... Nero." Bruchcon whispered and Spock's mouth dropped as he glared at Bruchcon.

"It's me you want, she has nothing to do with this! Let her go NOW!" Spock screamed and Jim squirmed.

"Are you so sure Mr. Spock? She carries your child if I understand it correctly. And Nero wanted to cause you the worst kind of pain imaginable. I believe losing a child and a lover qualifies under that category." And before anyone could blink, Bruchcon plunged the knife into Jim's abdomen, the woman letting out a bloodcurdling scream. Out of instinct, Spock shot his phaser at Bruchcon and the other two Romulans surrounding Jim. They all died upon contact with the laser. Spock rushed over to Jim and pulled out the knife quickly, blood beginning to pour out of the wound. 

"Spock! S-spock, the b-b-baby!" Jim stuttered, the blood loss beginning to take effect. 

"It's going to be alright Jim, we have to get you out of here!" Spock muttered, breaking the metal straps and scooping up Jim.

"ENTERPRISE, BEAM US UP NOW!" Spock screamed and Scotty beamed them up immediately. Spock ran Jim to Sickbay, practically kicking the door open, "BONES WE NEED HELP!" Spock shouted and Bones watched horrified. Injecting Jim with a hypo meant to stop the bleeding, Jim began to black out.

"Sssspock... I-i-i c-ccan't f-f-feel her..." And then... everything went black.


	12. Please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for feels
> 
> And fyi, just a warning: Spock may be a teeeeeeeny bit ooc in this chapter, but I'm gonna try and stay as close as i can to his character, but this is just a warning if he is though, cuz in this chapter, its gonna get REALLY SAD

When Spock first came into the Sickbay with Jim's blood all over him, Bones couldn't believe his eyes. Just the fact that Jim had been abducted by Romulans was surprising, but now that it was a matter of life and death of two beings made it that much more complicated. Bones managed to sedate Jim at the same time he gave her an anti-hemorrhage medication, so for the moment, he had things under control. Gathering Nurse Chapel and the other available nurses on the floor, Bones prepared for major surgery.

Bones's first thought was to remove the child from Jim as an effort to save both of them, but he knew that if he did, the child was nearly 12 weeks premature and there was no guarantee the baby would live even with the technology he had. Bones seemed to have no other choice. Cutting Jim open at the point where Bruchcon stabbed her, Bones saw that the knife had punctured the uterus and possibly the unborn child inside it. Very carefully and very slowly, Bones probed the opening of the punctured uterus, holding it open and reaching inside to find the fetus. Using his scanner, he waved it over the fetus in his gloved hand and miraculously, there were no stab wounds from the knife that punctured its safe cocoon. Carefully tucking the fetus back inside, Bones stitched up Jim's uterus and began to fix his other organs that had been wounded from the knife.

After nearly four hours of surgery, Bones managed to stitch Jim up all together and get her blood loss under control. The baby's heart rate was slightly under where it should be, so Bones made sure to keep a monitor on it. Bones walked out of the OR and saw Spock sitting on one of the beds, clearly meditating to try and get his emotions back under wraps. 

"The child wasn't harmed from Bruchcon's attack, miraculously. Even when the knife punctured the uterus all together, it was as if she dodged the attack on purpose." Bones said to Spock who turned to him.

"Thank you Doctor. There are no words I can say to express the gratitude for this." Spock whispered to the doctor and Bones just nodded.

"I gotcha you crazy green-blooded Hobgoblin. Jim should be out of the OR in a little bit." Bones told him and walked back to where Jim was getting cleaned up and put in a new bed.

* * *

When Spock finally got to see Jim, she was still asleep, her body trying to heal from the trauma she just went through. Her stomach was still swollen with Spock's daughter amazingly, and Spock stepped closer. Sitting next to the bed, he stared at Jim for the longest time. Even after going through all that she just did, Jim still managed to look beautiful. Spock sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. If he had just stopped Jim from eating that fruit back on Alphomega, none of this would've ever happened. But then again, if none of this ever happened, Spock would never have had his true feelings toward Jim come to light. Looking up at Jim's belly, Spock sighed again, reaching forward and touching the large expanse of skin. His mind connected with both Jim and his daughter's, but he cancelled out Jim's to focus solely on his daughter.

She was smart. Already so smart. Spock could practically see their future together with Spock teaching her the ancient history of her Vulcan ancestors and Jim teaching her how to switch Scotty's scotch with colored water. He closed his eyes, trying to hone in on his daughter's mind, to try his best at communicating to the unborn infant.

"I.... I know it is incredibly illogical to attempt communication with an unborn fetus, but I have to atleast try. Since you are also part Vulcan, I can make an educated guess that you have atleast slight telepathic tendencies. For the first time in my life, I was truly and completely scared. Vulcans are taught to repress their emotions, to focus on logic and reason moreso that emotional responses. But the fear and the pain that came with the possibility of losing you and your mother completely overpowered my rational mind. I find that there is no other word to describe what is going on with me at the moment than the word love. Love was an extremely foreign concept to me and my kind for hundreds of years, but now I found it. I have found it in you, my  _ko-fu,_ as well as Jim." Spock lowered his head, biting his lip hard to once again reign his emotions in, "But please... please just hold on. You are too underdeveloped to understand that I woud have no idea what to do with my life if anything were to happen to you or Jim. Please for me, stay with us." Spock whispered the last words, closing his eyes and sighing loudly once again.

But what happened next was something he did not expect.

_She moved._

_  
_Spock's eyes went wide when he felt the small movement under his palm. Spock communicated telepathically with his daughter once more, whispering to her that if she could understand him or at the least hear him, to move again.

And as if on command, the child kicked hard once again inside Jim. Spock laughed, a smile practically ripping his face from ear to ear.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene where Bones is performing surgery on Spock and Jim's daughter was actually based on a real event where a surgeon removed a large tumor from an unborn child still in utero at I believe it was 26 weeks. Once the tumor was removed, the doctor carefully tucked the baby back in and the mom managed to have the baby normally at 37 weeks. So yeah, dont say in the comments that this kind of surgery isnt possible because I know for a fact that it is.
> 
> And "ko-fu" is Vulcan for the word "daughter"


	13. Dammit Jim, Stop Screaming!

It had been nearly ten weeks after Jim had been operated on by Bones. Since Bones ordered her on complete bedrest, Spock had taken over as Captain for the time being. It was extremely awkward for her, since that was all she ever knew and not being able to do it was horrible. What made it even worse was the fact that her daughter must've inherited Spock's strength because she was kicking and punching her insides all night, not allowing Jim to get any sleep. And it seemed like Spock became even more distant over the last few weeks, only coming to check on her every few days or so. Lately, Jim had been having dreams. Not like her ordinary dreams though, for these dreams were of what seemed like a whole new world. But since Jim had been writing down these dreams, she realized this world was actually the planet Vulcan. These dreams were mostly the same every time. She would awaken in the dream world to find herself on Vulcan, the heat of the world surrounding her. And then, off in the distance, there was the echoing sound of a little girl's giggle. Jim would start to run towards the sound and follow it. However, whenever she got close enough, she would always wake up.

But not this night.

After running the usual amount of time in all of her past dreams, she managed to stay dreaming and follow the giggling child. Turning the corner past a pile of rocks, what Jim saw next brought tears to her eyes when she woke up. Right before her was Spock, herself in her normal male form, and a beautiful little girl running around them in a circle trying to catch what looked like a small saber-toothed bear cub. Jim was resting in Spock's lap, in his normal Starfleet uniform and Spock was  petting his short hair. Then, the young girl who looked to be about four or five years old finally caught the bear cub, giggling and cooing while petting the thing. And for the first time, Jim actually heard Spock laugh.

"T'Saralonde, come over here. I wouldn't want you to get scratched." Spock said to the child and she turned.

"Father, little Bonesy wouldn't hurt me." The girl spoke up and Jim realized.... T'Saralonde was her daughter. Then male Jim sat up off of Spock's lap.

"C'mon Sara, I wanna show you something." Male Jim said and T'Saralonde laughed, running over to Jim and embracing him. She had Spock's raven black hair and his typical Vulcan ears. And when she turned towards female Jim, she noticed that T'Saralonde had Jim's trademark ice blue eyes.

And then Jim awoke by a painfully sharp kick from her daughter. Tears came from her eyes as the dream embedded itself in her mind, her soft hand resting upon her abdomen. 

"T'Saralonde.... That's your name." However, when the child moved again, it was actually very painful, unlike when she had moved in the past. Jim turned on the light, somewhat confused. After waiting for about ten minutes and nothing happened, Jim was about to go back to sleep and back into that beautiful dream when the sharp, tightening pain ripped through her abdomen again. It lasted for nearly two minutes. Jim's eyes widened in horror, for her first thought was that her stitches had ruptured and she was now bleeding out, but the pain seemed to come in waves unlike the pain from when she was stabbed. She pressed the button next to her bed and alerted Bones.

"Dammit Jim, what is it? It's 3 in the damn morning, this better be important!" Bones grumbled from the other end, clearly agitated from having been awakened.

"Bones... I think she's coming." Jim whimpered, for the pain was ripping through her while she was talking to Bones and the sound that came from the other end of the communicator was as if Bones had actually dropped it... Which it turned out, he did. 

"Hold on, I'm coming!" He shouted into the communicator and Jim laughed, well as best she could while having a particularly painful contraction. It actually didn't take long, about five minutes, for Bones to come bursting through the door.

"Hiya Bones." Jim smirked, running a hand through her blonde hair. And it was at that moment that Spock appeared behind Bones.

"Doctor, I heard the noise and I could only guess that based on the time as well as how far along Jim is that-"

"Yeah yeah, Spock, you're right. But now isn't the time for your analytical bullshit." Jim barked, gripping the sheets in pain. Oh yeah, , this was real for sure. Somehow, Bones managed to get Jim to sickbay, even with the woman clawing into his shoulders and most likely leaving bruises and blood on his undershirt. Spock stood beside Jim, his hands clasped tight behind his back as nerves and emotions began to sweep over him. No.. there was no way he was going to let his emotions ruin him again. He had been completely fine for ten weeks, he was going to do anything it took not to let his emotions control him like some human. But then, Jim reached out and gripped his thigh, curled up in the fetal position on the bed. The pain had been something she definitely wasn't anticipating.

"Spock.... please... when this is all over, I am going to make you suffer." Jim growled loudly, her eyes red from clenching them shut. Spock kneeled down, giving her his hand and he nodded.

"Understood." Thankfully, since Vulcans were incredibly stong, Jim's hand didn't cause Spock any pain during the contractions. As they got closer and closer together and Jim knew the baby was on it's way, Jim screamed loudly and Bones clenched his fists.

"Dammit Jim, stop screaming! You don't wanna wake up the entire ship!" Bones shouted and received an incredibly angry glare from Spock. Ok, Spock had to admit that watching the person he loved in such agonizing pain truly did cause some of his emotions to fall out from his mind.

After nearly five hours of nonstop pain, there was the bright light at the end of all this.

At 8:59 am on the Starship Enterprise, a beautiful healthy baby girl was born. And Spock almost broke down crying like an ordinary human. Bones and Nurse Chapel managed to get her all cleaned up and tested in a matter of minutes so they could give her back to Jim. When the gorgeous baby girl was placed in Jim's arms, a smile nearly split her face in two.

"Have you thought of a name, Jim?" Spock asked, kneeling beside her and watching his daughter with an incredible fascination.

"Her name is T'Saralonde." Spock's eyes widened upon hearing the traditional Vulcan name given to his daughter.

"Are you sure?" Jim turned to Spock and nodded.

"I have already met her in a dream, Spock. Her name is T'Saralonde. But my nickname for her is gonna be Sara." Jim whispered and kissed her daughter on the forehead.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

About three weeks after T'Saralonde's birth, Bones and Chekov had finally managed to find an antidote to Farfuess's Essence, the fruit that Jim ate at the beginning of this entire journey, and turned Jim back into a male. However, it was quite complicated for Jim to adjust back to his male form for he had been female for so long, it was a bit awkward. However, it did help Jim come to understand all that women went through. 

For the first few weeks of T'Saralonde's life, Spock was the one that was most helpful. Jim took a week or two to adjust back into his old body and Spock took care of his daughter. At this point, T'Saralonde seemed to be the only joy that Spock had experienced in a long time, in fact, he believed she was the only true happiness that he experienced in his entire life. Uhura was the one that managed to organize something of a birthday party for T'Saralonde and everyone actually enjoyed it. Based on previous relationships, Jim and Spock both agreed that Bones would be the best godparent for T'Saralonde if anything were to happen to them.

As T'Saralonde grew up, she was raised on the Enterprise, learning and educating herself with anything anyone would teach her. Uhura taught her how to speak Klingon and a few other alien languages, Scotty taught her how to reconfigure the engine system with just a wrench and her hands, Sulu taught her a bit of karate as well as how to fly the Enterprise. By the age of five, T'Saralonde was far more educated than any normal human child would be.

Spock helped teach T'Saralonde how to speak Vulcan and gave her all of the knowledge about her Vulcan ancestors and Jim taught her Earth's history. After weeks of arguing between them, Jim finally allowed Spock to teach their daughter just the minimal Vulcan emotional teachings, giving her enough emotional control that she could release and confine her emotions at will.

Just as in Jim's dream, T'Saralonde had Spock's pure black hair and typical pointy Vulcan ears but she had Jim's skin tone and beautiful blue eyes. 


End file.
